legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Peridot Arc: Part 2/Transcript
' Peridot Arc: Part 2' (Time has past after the Order's last encounter with Peridot. She has not shown up again after they attack her at the old Homeworld ship. But everyone keeps up their search, ready for when she shows her face again) (Inside the home of Steven Universe, it is night time and he prepares to go to bed. He hops in bed) Steven: Goodnight, Happy Bear. Goodnight, Sad Bunny. Goodnight, Playful Kitty. Goodnight, Ominous Triangle at the foot of my bed. (Steven closes his eyes. When he opens them again, the Ominous Triangle has disappeared.) Steven: Ugh, whatever. (closes eyes and smiles) (Peridot's hand closes over Steven's mouth.) Steven: (muffled screaming, struggling) (Peridot warps into the Galaxy Warp carrying a struggling Steven.) Steven: Aargh, let me go! *screams* Peridot: Enough of this! (Peridot holds Steven with her tractor beam and hovers him over the Gem Homeworld Warp Pad.) Peridot: (sigh) Steven: What do you want from me? Peridot: (walking towards Homeworld Warp Pad) I want, to get off this lousy gem-forsaken planet!! Steven: Huh? (Peridot disables her tractor beam and Steven falls to the ground.) Peridot: (She shapes her disembodied fingers into an arrow and points it at the warp pad they're stepping on.) You have to fix this! Steven: Wait, what? Peridot: You're my last chance. I've got no Flask Robonoids. I've got no foot! I've got no response from Yellow Diamond! (breathes in and out) Peridot: I know you fixed Lazuli's gem. Whatever you did, you've got to do it to the Homeworld Warp! (Peridot charges her energy blaster.) Peridot: Or else!! Steven: Oh- oh- okay, just give me a second! My mouth gets really dry when I'm scared. (licks left palm) Here goes! (palm hits Warp Pad with a wet smack sound, but nothing happens) Peridot: (looks around, confused) What was that?! It didn't do ANYTHING! Steven: (hesitantly) It... doesn't always work. Peridot: No... (shaking head, showing exasperation) No no no no no! It HAS TO WORK! Steven: I'm really sorry... Peridot: (laughs, sits down, curls arms around legs, looks up plaintively) This was it... This was my last shot! (breathes in sharply) I'm gonna die here! Noooooh, oh- Steven: Hey, hey- come on! Earth isn't that bad... Peridot: It doesn't matter what Earth is like! It's not going to be like anything soon! Steven: What do you mean? (Suddenly the Wrap Pad lights up and there enters The Crystal Gems, California, Carolina, Ryuko, Captain Price, and Rainbow Dash, step in) Pearl: There he is! Peridot: Raahh!! Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Its Peridot! Ryuko: This time she's NOT getting away!! (Peridot shoots hers blaster. Rainbow Dash flies up. The Freelancers and Price get to cover while Ryuko deflects the blasts with her blade. The crystal gems attack. Peridot tries to make a get away but Amethyst grabs her with her wipe and forces her down. Peridot sees herself outnumbered surrounded) Peridot: Wait.. Wait. Wait! You need me. I know all about the- (Garnet rushes in grabs Peridot and proofs her. Reducing her to her Gem form) Price: Well. That was easy. Carolina: Check out the toys she left behind. Pearl: (Picks up a foot piece) These weren't part of her? Garnet: Here's the real her. (Bubbles her gem) (Amethyst grabs all the pieces and walks over to an edge) Amethyst: (Drops all the pieces) Whoops. (Amethyst notices one of the fingers didn't fall in. She looks up at Cal who was standing next to her then back at the finger. Cal pushes his foot forward and send the finger down with the rest) Amethyst: Nice. Cal: I knew you'd like that. Garnet: Come on everyone. Let's get back to the Temple. Put Peridot where she belongs. Steven: Hey wait. She was gonna tell us something. It sounded important. Rainbow Dash: Forget that! She would say anything to save her own butt! Ryuko: She's right. She was just trying to lie so that she can find a way to escape later. No way I'm letting that happen. Garnet: But its all over now. Pearl: Thank goodness. (As they all return to the temple, Steven remains unconvinced if bubbling Peridot was the right idea) (Back at Steven's house, Cal and the other members of the Order stay with the gems. Steven is sitting on his bed holding Peridot's foot they got from the ship) Cal: Hey Steven. You all right? Steven: Yeah... I'm all right. Cal: What's with Peridot's foot? Steven: She was trying to tell us something and she sounded really scared. What if it was important? Cal: You're really hung up about this aren't you? Steven: Yeah... (Cal looks at Steven. He then looks left and right to make sure no one else is around, about to do something he thinks he might regret later) Cal: You know, none of the Crystal Gems or Order are inside the Temple right. Do you think its safe to hold Peridot in there when no one is guarding it? Steven: Huh? Yeah the temple is- (Steven's eyes open up wide figuring out what Cal was talking about) Cal: Nah I think I'm being paranoid. I'm sure its fine. Welp, take care Universe. (Cal leaves, and after he leaves, Steven rushed into the temple. He heads down to where Peridot is) (Steven looks at the array of bubbled Gems.) Steven: Hmm. There we go! *climbs up towards Peridot's gem* Gotcha! Whoa! (Steven falls back to the floor, the bubble pops, and Peridot regenerates.) Peridot: -the Cluster, you insufferable half-formed traitor mega-clods!! (Peridot wiggles her fingers realizing that her limb enhancers are gone.) Steven: *with smiley faces in his eyes* Oh my gosh... you're so... cuuuuute! Peridot: My limb enhancers! Where are my limb enhancers?! Steven: Aw, you're like.. an angry little slice of pie! Peridot: Stop talking! I demand to know what this place is, and where I- (Peridot looks up and sees dozens of other bubbled Gems.) Peridot: Oh my stars... You're going to harvest me?! Steven: No! I mean... (Peridot slaps him.) Ow, that hurt! Peridot: ... It did? Steven: Yeah, a lot. (Peridot slaps him again.) Ow! Peridot: Yes! Feel my unbridled rage! (Peridot begins slapping him repeatedly.) Steven: Hey! Hey, hey. What's that on your shirt? Peridot: What's a shirt? (Steven flicks his finger up at her face.) Ow! That's it! (Peridot tackles Steven and slaps him over and over again.) Steven: Why are you acting like this!? Peridot: You smashed me into a limbless cloud! You trapped me in your bubble dungeon! And, you called me.. *sniffs angrily, blushes angrily* ... cute! Steven: I didn't poof you! I freed you! Peridot: ... Why would you make such a miscalculation? Steven: Back at the Warp Pad, what were you trying to say? Why do we need you? What do you know? Peridot: What do I know? Everything there is to know about the Cluster, you pebble. Steven: Cluster? Wait, "pebble"? Peridot: My mission. The reason why I'm on this sad rock in the first place! I was to check progress on the Cluster! Just in and out, before it hatches. I wasn't supposed to get stuck here! But now it's going to emerge and nothing can stop it, and we'll all be shattered! Steven: Okay, okay, wait, slow down. Now, from the top... emerging, hatching, Clusters? Peridot: You wanna know? Steven: Yes. Peridot: You really wanna know? Steven: Yes? Peridot: What's your shirt? *points to his pajamas* Steven: These are my banana pajamas. (Peridot flicks his face) Ow! Wait, don't run away! (Peridot begins climbing out of the room, laughing manically towards the Temple Gate. Steven chases Peridot to the beach house) Steven: Stop! They're gonna see you! Peridot: *spreads arms out wide* Freedom is miine!! (Peridot stops, and slowly turns towards Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst at the kitchen table.) Steven: Wait! Peridot: *stuttering while pointing to the ceiling hoping that the Gems will look away* Look! Over there! Another planet to betray! (Garnet summons her gauntlets, Amethyst eats the whole pizza box in one gulp.) Peridot: *shaking in fear* Retreat! (Peridot runs to the front door, but Pearl and Garnet block her path.) Pearl: Oh, no you don't! Peridot: '''Eeep!! (Peridot scampers up the stairs, where Amethyst is waiting on Steven's bed.) '''Amethyst: *pulls whip* Heey. Peridot: Ahh! *jumps back down to the floor* Ow! Garnet: Get her! (Peridot runs in to the bathroom and locks the door.) Peridot: '''*off-screen* You may have won the war, but the battle isn't over, Crystal Clods! *laughs* '''Pearl: Should we tell her that's the bathroom? Amethyst: Eh. (Cal and the others enter the room) Rainbow Dash: We heard noises! What happened? Pearl: Peridot's in Steven's bathroom. Ryuko: What!?!? Pearl: How did she get out? We bubbled her! Amethyst: Maybe we needed a bigger bubble. Garnet: My bubbles are fine. Steven: ... I did it. (Screen cuts to Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl looking shocked. Then shows Cal, who shakes his head knowing that this was his fault) Cal: Oh Steven... Pearl: Steven! Why would you do such a thing!? Steven: Because she knows something! Something that's made her scared! Amethyst: *punches fist* Duh. Homegirl knows we're gonna beat her into a green pancake. Steven: No, not 'cause of us. 'Cause of something called 'the Cluster'. Garnet: *crosses arms* Cluster? That's new. Rainbow Dash: I'm not an egghead, but isn't a "Cluster" way saying there's a whole bunch of things? Cal: I believe so. Pearl: What else did she tell you? Steven: That's all I got. Peridot: That's right, you dirt bombs! You don't even know what's coming!!! *notices mirror* Ooh.. Garnet: I'm tired of playing these games. (Peridot is seen making faces in the mirror.) Garnet: If we can't fight her, then fine. We'll talk. Peridot Peridot: *slips off the sink* Whoa! Garnet: Alright, no more fighting. Let's just have a civil conversation. Peridot: As if I'd negotiate with you, filthy war machines! Ryuko: *pulls out blade* Okay, bitch is gonna die! Steven: Wait! Peridot: *holds a plunger while hanging from the shower curtains* Yeah! Destroy me again, and have fun trying to talk to me when I'm in a bubble! *regretting what she just said, quickly positions herself and covers her mouth* Price: Looks like she might have some important info after all, and she's more important this way then in a bubble. But can we leave her like this? Garnet: This is going to be tricky. Peridot: *faintly, through the door* H-h-hot hot hot! Steven: You have to turn the knob the other way for cold! the kitchen Steven: Wait, so we're just gonna let her live in my bathroom? Pearl: Well, yes. What other option do we have? Keep her outside on a leash? *laughs* Ha ha... Hmm... Steven: But, I need to use the bathroom! Pearl: Right now? Steven: Yeah, kinda. Amethyst: Just go in the ocean, bro. Pssssh. Like a feeyush. Cal: That's really really gross. Steven: What's with you guys and making me pee outside!? *storms off* Amethyst: Well I have fun doing it.. Skip—Morning Pearl: But even if we do get her to come out of the bathroom... Amethyst: She's never gonna talk to us. Garnet: Looks like there's not much else we can do right now. Pearl: We have her in our custody at least, even if the circumstances are less than optimal. How important do you think this Cluster is? Garnet: If it has anything to do with the experiments she was conducting in the Kindergarten, then very. Cal: I've already informed the others about this. Some are not happy but they understand that this is important. They'll look up this Cluster and see what comes up. (Steven knocks on the bathroom door.) Steven: *carries Peridot's prosthetic foot* Peridot, can I come in? I need to get ready for the day. Peridot: No. Steven: I have something for you. (Peridot cracks the door open to see Steven holding her foot; she grabs it and shuts the door, then slowly opens the door again. Steven enters the bathroom) Peridot: *clings onto her prosthetic foot* What a great souvenir of that other time you assaulted me. Steven: Oh, right, sorry. I can take it back. Peridot: No, it's too late! You... wouldn't happen to have the rest? Steven: Uh, sorry, we lost them. *pauses* Well, we kinda threw 'em away. *points to the toothbrush on the floor* Can you pass me that? Peridot: *holding Steven's toothbrush* Is this a weapon? Steven: Only for cavities. Peridot: '''Hmm. *tosses the toothbrush to Steven* '''Steven: Thanks! Peridot: *looking around* Is that a weapon? Steven: '''No, that's a comb I never use. '''Peridot: Is that a weapon? Steven: Hmm? Oh, well, I guess if you get it wet and roll it up. *Steven rolls up the towel as Peridot flinches in fear* Look, I know you're scared, but I'm not going to hurt you. And whatever's going on, whatever the Cluster is, I wanna help. Peridot: *sitting on the toilet* I doubt you can help me, but I... appreciate the offer. Steven: *points to toilet* Now do you mind moving? I have to use that. (Peridot sits there confused.) 'Peridot: '... For what? Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 11 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 11 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Transcripts